The present invention relates to a method for controlling a network system interconnecting a plurality of information processing systems.
The recent development of the communication techniques has allowed domestic game apparatuses, personal computers, etc. in houses to be interconnected in common networks, or information processing apparatuses installed in stores, such as game centers, game cafes, etc. to be interconnected by exclusive circuits, as of optical fibers, etc. in networks.
Using these networks, a plurality of participants can chat with each other real time, or a plurality of participants can play together common games, e.g., an unknown world adventure game.
A game in which a plurality of game players take part in has a virtual space called a lobby or others for the game players to collect the game participants or to exchange information with one another.
In such adventure game, etc. played by a plurality of game players, if pictures as memories can be taken in the games, it will augment the amusement of the games. The game players tend to have their own events in the game space, such as the lobby or others, among the game players to enjoy the events, and in this case as well, if pictures can be taken, it will further make the events amusing.
The respective game players can conventionally capture images in a game. However, there has been no idea that the game players take pictures of the game players in the game space.